Bo
Ysabeau Bo Dennis is a Succubus and the main protagonist of Lost Girl. : " Life's hard when you don't know who you are. It's harder if you don't know what you are. My love carries a death sentence. I was lost for years, searching while hiding, only to find I belonged to a world hidden from humans. I won't hide anymore! I will live the life I choose!" '' Beth Dennis (Adopted Name) |Row 2 title = Aliases |Row 2 info = Lost Girl Succubus Bo Jones Bo Thornwood Demon |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Alive |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Succubus |Row 5 title = Affiliation |Row 5 info = Herself |Row 6 title = Occupation |Row 6 info = Private Investigator, former Hotel Bartender |Row 7 title = Known Relatives |Row 7 info = Ryan (Ex-Fiancé) Unnamed Biological father Aoife (Biological mother) Trick (Biological maternal grandfather) Isabeau (Biological maternal grandmother; Deceased) Mary Dennis (Adoptive mother) Sam Dennis (Adoptive father) |Row 8 title = Notable powers |Row 8 info = The common powers of succubi: *Siphon life-force absorbing sexual energy - chi, and resurrect giving back the chi. *Control and lure people by touch. *Superhuman strength. *Healing factor by feeding. *Stamina and agility. *Longevity. Besides her supernatural powers, Bo has superior hand-to-hand and weapons combat skills. |Row 9 title = Portrayed by |Row 9 info = Anna Silk }} Biography Ysabeau Bo is a half-Succubus half-blood sage who was raised by human parents, and had no idea what she was at the beginning of the series. All Bo seemed to know was the fact that in order to quench her appetite and survive she needed to feed from humans for their sexual chi, which always led to her killing them and left her guilt-ridden and alone. Bo is openly bisexual and although she needs sex to survive she has only had two romantic relationships in the series with Dyson and Lauren. A third on-going relationship, with Ryan Lambert, was hedonistic rather than romantic. Bo has a birthmark on her left foot above the heel. Early Life Not much is known about her early life besides that she was given up as an infant by her biological mother Aoife. She stayed with her adopted family believing she was human under name Beth Dennis until the age of 18 when she unintentionally killed her first love Kyle Williams. She ran away from home, forging different I.D's in order to escape detection. Her adoptive mother was Mary. The name 'Bo' was found on the photo of her as an infant, which was the only trace of her past in possession of her adoptive parents. Finding Out She Is Fae In the show's first episode Bo is working as a bartender at a hotel bar where she first meets Kenzi who is there pick-pocketing the clients. A very aggressive male patron targets Kenzi and slips a date-rape drug into her drink. Bo feeds from him and kills him in order to save Kenzi. When the body is later discovered by the police both Dyson and Hale surmise that the man was killed by a Fae and investigate further. When they realize Bo is in fact the assailant, they turn her over to the Fae Elders. Bo is examined by Lauren (the Light Fae's doctor) who finally informs her that she is a succubus. Bo is confused yet happy to find out that she is not abnormal and that there are others like her. Lauren also tells her that she can control her powers with help and will no longer have to kill in order to feed, which greatly relieves Bo. However, even after proving herself in a 'trial by combat', Bo rejected the offer to join either the Light or Dark Fae after Kenzi risked her life to find out what had happened to Bo as a person while the Fae sides simply considered her another factor on the board. Although the two leaders (The Ash and The Morrigan) were uncertain about this, Trick convinced them to accept her neutrality to find out what had been responsible for concealing her existence all those years ago. With Kenzi's help, Bo has established herself as a private investigator for the Fae, her essentially neutral status allowing her to contact both sides for information even if she is not protected against attacks by either side. Personality Bo is fiercely independent, not wanting to ally herself to any clan, and chooses not to subjugate herself to either the Light or Dark Fae. She has shown great loyalty to her friends, risking her life to help them. Bo does not regard humans as inferior beings as most other Fae do and instead insists on living among them, while still keeping her true nature hidden. She is very beautiful and sexy and due to her nature as an extremely sexual being, not only needing sex to survive but quite obviously enjoying it as well. She has had a threesome with a married Fae couple in the episode Faetal Attraction. Powers and abilities Several times through the first season she was referred to as being untrained, but shows exceptional skills, which are intuitive, and get stronger as the season progresses and she learns more about herself. She has displayed these powers: *Draining the life force (chi) from someone during a kiss. (Her eyes turn a luminous blue when this occurs.) *Replenishing a person's chi, but control of this is limited. * Seeing the amount of lust a person has by looking at their aura. * Controlling a person's responses by touch, temporarily enthralling them. *Stronger and faster than average human. This increases and decreases based on the last time she fed and what she fed on recently. She has been shown to be more powerful after 'feeding' on Fae rather than humans. *Accelerated healing by "feeding" - kissing or having sex. *Showing intuitive proficiency with various weapons. *Inciting lust and pleasure even in homosexual men (Food for Thought). *Draining several reanimated beings at once. This happened when Lauren's life was threatened, perhaps glimpsing a much darker Bo when anger and fear ignite her passions. Also her entire body glowed and her voice changed, becoming very deep and loud while proclaiming that she could be the most powerful Fae of all. After her speech, she fainted and could not remember what happened. She also appeared stronger and faster than her already high rate. While in this state she hinted at another, stronger ability. (Death Didn't Become Him) :: "'' I could be more powerful than all the Fae. They would kneel at my feet. There would be no more Dark, no more Light. There would be only me"'' * Enthralling someone with her blood due to being the granddaughter of the Blood King. (Fae-nted Love) As well as her succubus powers, her unaligned status gives her some advantages in Fae society. She can freely associate with both Light and Dark Fae, and can use her powers on occasions where other sides cannot due to ancient laws. Her lack of affiliation also leaves her more vulnerable to being eliminated by assassins from either side if she makes enemies. Relationships *Kenzi is Bo's best friend and sidekick. They live together in an abandoned old house which used to be a a "dope den". They are partners in a private investigating business. Their relationship could best be described as a very close sisterly bond. *Trick is one of Bo's most trusted friends, and mentor in regards to the Fae world. In the episode Into the Dark, it is revealed that he is Aoife's father, and Bo's grandfather. *Dyson Bo's relationship with Dyson is both very intense and complicated. Because Dyson is Fae and very strong they are able to kiss and have sexual relations without causing him harm. At first they have a sexual "arrangement" which enables Bo to feed from Dyson in order to survive and heal when she is injured. As the first season progresses they fall in love. At the end of season Dyson sacrifices his love for Bo in order to give her strength to do battle with Aoife. In the present they are exclusively friends and allies. This relationship is sometimes referred to as Team Dyson. *Lauren is a human doctor owned by the Light Fae. Bo "enthralled" Lauren when they first met to get her to help her escape. The two women have since become close friends with an obviously strong sexual and romantic attraction. Their sexual relationship was rekindled in the episode It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away. Recently Bo has found a cure for Lauren's girlfriend, Nadia, which has ended their status as lovers, and put them exclusively as friends. This relationship is sometimes referred to as Team Lauren or Doccubus. *Ryan Lambert is a Dark Fae Loki with whom Bo had an on-going sexual relationship. Bo used him to heal herself much as she had used Dyson. She told Kenzi that she had ended the relationship but that was a lie and she continued to see Ryan behind closed doors. *Aoife is Bo's biological mother. Trivia Though Bo was named for her grandmother Isabeau, her real name is spelled differently, Ysabeau. ("Lost Girl: Prologue") Sources Category:Fae Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2